You're What?
by lil-harry-hobo
Summary: It's fifth year at Hogwarts. There are going to be many changes in our hero's life. Will he be able to endure? What's this Ron's likes who? Sorry my summary sucks. Read and enjoy the story ON HOLD!


She watched Him. It had already been two weeks since he told her no. She couldn't believe that he told her no. She always got what she wanted, and she wanted him. The object of affection was none other than the famous Harry Potter. Angelea swore to herself that she would take Harry from Hermione any way should could.

Harry was sitting with the rest of the Gryffindors enjoying dinner. Even though it had only been a month since their fifth year started, Harry and his friends were acting like first years. Harry was telling Hermione how he was so glad they had finally gotten together. He had like her ever since first year.

Later that night after everyone went to sleep, Angelea grabbed a bag from under her pillow and grabbed her cauldren and ran into the bathroom. She knew the perfect thing to do . A few hours later she crawled back into bed, smiling.

The following morning Angelea stopped Harry in the hall on the way to breakfast. She told him she needed to talk to him.

"Look I'm sorry I blew up at you. I didn't know at the time you were dating Hermione. I made you these cupcakes as a peace offering. I'm really sorry and I hope we can become friends." She held out the small package and extended her hand for Harry to shake.

He looked at it warily before he nodded. He took the package and shook her hand. "No hard feelings. I would really like it if we could become friends. I'll see you later." He told her before he ran into the dining hall. She watched as he stuffed the package into the pocket of his robe. Now all she had to do was wait for him to eat one. She laughed as she went to join the other Hufflepuffs for breakfast.

Angelea followed Harry all day till it was time for his transfiguration class. She knew this was his last class after dinner so she could follow him then and wait.

In transfiguration class Harry and Hermione had just been told by Professor McGonagall that since they were the best of the class they were going to have to tutor the worst two. Which turned out to be Ron and Draco. Now only Hermione and Harry knew that Ron was smitten by the blond Slytherin. Harry told Draco to meet them in the library after dinner so they could study.

Angelea watched Harry all during dinner. She would wait. As soon as he and his friends left the dining hall she raced after them. She made sure to stay in the shadows. She watched as Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat at a table in the library. She was shocked to watch Draco Malfoy join them a few minutes later. She watched and waited.

Harry was trying to show Draco how to turn a small bird into a chair or table. Hermione was trying to show Ron but his table always twittered and his chair would peck at you when you tried to sit in it.

A few hours went by before Ron stood up from his chair. "Harry, I'm going to go and get a snack. I'm hungry, Do you want anything?" asked Ron. Harry thought for a moment and remembered he still had those cupcakes in his pocket.

"Wait Ron, Angelea gave me some cupcakes this morning, we can each have one." Harry pulled the cupcakes out of his pocket and gave one the others. They each took a bite of the cupcakes and remarked on how delicious they were.

Angelea started to run towards the table, but Harry grabbed Hermione's hand right after they finished their cupcakes. 'Oh no, this isn't going to be good.' she thought as she made a mad dash to leave the library. If she had turned around she would have seen what happened next. Ron had just turned a bird into a chair and sat down in it. The chair threw him into Draco, who shoved Ron to the ground.

Harry and Hermione started to gather their things together. They looked at the other two boys and told them they were going to Gryffindor common room. They walked out holding hands. Ron and Draco gathered their things together and left the library. Ron caught up with the couple halfway to the common room. They went their seperate ways once they made it to the common room. They went to bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- I know this chapter was short, but you'll understand in a chapter or two. Sorry.-


End file.
